pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Mac Guy
Grandpa Mac Guy is a major character in Season 1 of Mac Guy3135's part of The Adventure Series. Origin Grandpa Mac Guy is Mac Guy3135's biological father. It is unknown why his name is "Grandpa Mac Guy" and not "Father Mac Guy" however it is probably due to the mixup with Mac Guy reproduction. He is the only first generation Mac Guy left in existence, as he hid in an unknown hole in his home, Mac Guy's Castle, when the PC Guys were killing all the first generation of Mac Guys. He is therefore the only alive Mac Guy who can remember the founding of The Mac Guy Empire. Residence Grandpa Mac Guy lives in a house which is located in East Lothian, Scotland. He is one of only two Mac Guys who reside outside of MAC C. The only room of his house that s depicted is his living room, a drawn room with an armchair, a bookcase, a rug and a black and white TV. He lives close to where Mac Guy3135 and The Creatures were holidaying at the start of (2) and where Dilys and Mac Guy's Uncle were holidaying at the start of (4). Physical Description Grandpa Mac Guys looks like any Mac Guy would after ageing. He therefore has different coloured hair, eyes and belly button than the second generation Mac Guys regularly seen in The Adventure Series. He is also notably slimmer than a regular Mac Guy. Due to his old age, he is unable to walk without a stick. This is shown in The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 where he had to be carried around by Dilys as he lost his stick. Personallity Grandpa Mac Guy has a rather eccentric personality. he frequently changes the subject of whet is going on and sometimes bursts into rambles of unrelated topics. He is also extremely wise and this shows in his personality when he is being more relaxed. Powers and Abilities * Wisdom: Grandpa Mac Guy is wise and knows the best way to defeat enemies. He is the most reliable good character for strategy information. * Sense of Direction: Grandpa Mac Guy has maps of every planet in The Adventure Series Universe and therefore knows his way round the planets, as seen in The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 in which he easily found Linux Guy5313. Apperances * In The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys, Grandpa Mac Guy tells Mac Guy3135 and The Creatures how to destroy The PC Guy Empire and supplies them with a map. * In The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313, Grandpa Mac Guy explains to Mac Guy3135 and Dilys how to destroy Linux Guy5313. He also helps to finally defeat him by knocking him off his castle with the help of The Creatures and Dilys. * In The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone, Grandpa Mac Guy joins Mac Guy3135, Dilys, The Creatures and Mac Guy's Uncle in their quest, however he fails to answer The Troll's Question "Why... do birds suddenly appear every time you are mnear? and so is cast into The Gorge of Eternal Peril. He falls in a mystical portal. Category:Characters Category:Mac Guys Category:Protagonists